leviusfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 12
Chapter 12 is the 12th chapter of the Levius manga series. Characters *Levius Cromwell *Zacks Cromwell *Bill Weinberg *A.J. Langdon *Hugo Stratus *Dr. Clown *Masha Cromwell Summary As Levius was entering the ring, Zacks looking at his new red arm recalled Bill saying that it will give him more agility and power, but will increase his burden as it will be creating steam from his blood and that if he uses the compressed steam, he would be able to do it only for 15 mins, otherwise he will die. At Hugo's room, his dad asked him if he wanted to watch the fight, but Hugo told him he will focus on recovering as he made a promise to face him one day. On the ring, Dr. Clown was a bit surprised Levius was that calm. He then told him that A.J. was on the field on the day his mother got injured and started laughing as he left the ring. The promotion bout is subject to Grade I world unified rules. Three rounds make one quarter and one round is five minutes followed by two minutes break. However, mechanical and technical judges may extend fight time up to four minutes and breaks up to three minutes. One match is usually four quarters, but under the world unified rules it's unlimited, allowing the fight to continue until there is clear conclusion. Post-round breaks for treating wounds, replenishing water and trainer instruction re designated as sports-interval time, post-quarter breaks for mechanical repairs and fuel replenishment last three minutes and are designated steam-repairing time. However, substitution is possible upon request and as long as it is done within time constraints, complementing parts and personal is allowed without limitation. Officials outside the ring include five high-ranking judges, eight low-ranking judges and three governmental chief judges, who oversee the others. In case of a split decision, the hihg-ranking judges may decide by majority vote, however, individual low-ranking judges may lodge formal objections. Following the two conditions for spectator safety must be satisfied before a match may begin: 1) there must be at least three meters between the ring and the area for seconds. 2) a barrier against compressed steam must surround the ring. No one but the two fighters may enter the ring unless at least two of the governmental chief judges had declared a time-out. The match is over when one of the fighters concedes or one of the seconds requests a stop to the fight. Should neither occur, death will decide the victor. Above the ring a giant statues of Levius and A.J. were revealed as one of the will end up in the Grand Thirteen. Zacks told Bill that he hoped they could talk with A.J. and the fight to end without harm on both sides, but he was too optimistic. The fight then started, with A.J. taking the upper hand. Bill wondered if that was his usual tactic, as he feels pain when punching opponents, sometimes he just waits and takes a beating observing the opponent, until he launches a brutal counter-attack. But this time it wasn't looking like it was that, but in that moment, Levius started fighting A.J. back and managed to slam her on the floor. He then told Dr. Clown that he analyses his opponents before fighting and she needs to fight at 120% as 60% wasn't enough. Navigation Category:Chapters